The Future
by AccentFetish
Summary: I knew this day would come.
1. Egypt

I'm making my very first sequel! I feel so proud. This takes place pretty much at the time Kayashima saw in the future. If you don't know what I'm talking about read "You Make Me Feel". This is still written in Kayashima's POV.

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana-Kimi but I do own Guppy the GupGup who can only say Gup!

Hello, again. I guess it's been a long time since I've seen you all last. I was sixteen then so it's been about… seven years. Nakatsu and I haven't seen each other since his daughter Amane's last birthday, almost a year now.

Things haven't really been good between us lately. Probably because the last time I went to go visit Rin made us look through there wedding photos. I never really saw the wedding happen even though I was supposed to be the best man. I had an emotion attack right before the ceremony, it was the second one I had ever had in my life.

I guess I didn't think that it would affect me as much as it did. I love him but I thought it would be okay since I knew he would be happy. Well anyways while going through the pictures Amane asked why I wasn't in any of the photos. It's hard to tell a child you were hiding in the coat room so you wouldn't have to suffer watching your only love marry someone else. Don't get me wrong I like Rin; it's just the selfishness that is inside of me talking.

Well Amane already knew about my empathy but something inside of me didn't want to tell her about the pain that came to me from the feeling of my own loss and her very own parents love battling each other for my soul. She was just a child after all, although she was very smart for her age there were just some things she wasn't meant to understand.

I guess Nakatsu and Rin never did find out why I backed out of my duty of best man and wanted to know too. You just can't tell your best friend and his wife you weren't at there wedding because you were so in love with the groom that it hurt.

I left before the questions could leave there mouths and the next day I went off to Egypt for work. Only when I got there did I remember that while I was in Egypt Rin died. It's been awhile now and I think it's safe to be here because so far she's been fine.

Oh did I fail to mention I did manage to screw up my eye sight too? Turns out all that reading that I like to do just came and bit me in the ass in the end. The glasses aren't that bad, they don't interfere with seeing auras although when looking at two people who are standing closely together I tend to see a blurring of there auras.

Today my archeologist group is celebrating. I ended up discovering some ancient lost tomb while taking directions to the sphinx from a ghost. I was wondering why it would take all that digging to get to a structure above ground but he just kept on reassuring me until I found the tomb. I guess my ghost friend's body was there and he wanted a little recognition before finally moving on.

There's a good bar here by the hotel that none of us ever stay in but still keep a room anyways. I don't like to drink, when I'm drunk… Well let's just say that it's not a pretty sight. Nakatsu talked me into a drinking game at graduation with the others, I'm not sure if Sano had healed properly yet.

Well of course that the guys I work with chose the bar with a belly dancer. I knew the girl; we had talked a few times after her dance was over when I came here by myself. Well she wasn't really a girl, as old as me actually.

She loves to dance but is more interested in my line of work then anything else. Today I can only guess that she will be thrilled about my discovery. I like her, more then any other girl before. I still can't believe that she likes me back, she feels happy around me but I'll never know why.

Her name is Nigmeh. It's spelled with a "G" but pronounced as a "J". In Arabic it means star and I think it matches her perfectly. She prefers the night time sky and I prefer her in it. She looks so much more comfortable under the moon, beautiful because she allows herself to be.

No, I haven't fallen in love but I wouldn't be surprised is eventually I did. I don't feel too much on my own now because I'm so far away from Nakatsu but I think that love might just creep up on me. I feel my comrade's happiness flow through me and I can't help but to smile.

Makoto ordered a round of beer for everyone. I know better then to argue with him so I accept it whole heartedly. One beer can't hurt. Before I even take a sip Nigmeh comes out in that little costume she wears and the music starts.

The guys around me start to cheer along with the rest of the bar. I silently watch her as she moves to the beat. I smile to myself as I watch her look for someone on the other side of the room.

She feels disappointment and finally gives up. Then she turns around and sees me and her smile becomes genuine. Well aren't I special? When she finishes she goes to the back to her changing room to get dressed.

I excuse myself from the table and wait outside her room. She looked nice today. Her long black hair and dark brown eyes were complimented by her tan skin. When she came out of the room she flung herself onto me.

I have to admit I would have been surprised if I had the ability to be. She was wearing light blue jeans and red turtle neck shirt. It could get very cold here at night no matter how hot it is during the day.

"Daiki you're here." I nod; her happiness is hard to push over as I do with mostly everyone else's emotions. "It would seem so." Her smile widened if that was even possible. Of course it was possible, she was Nigmeh after all.

"You haven't been here for the past few days… I missed you." It was hard to tell in the dimly lit bar but I think she blushed. "I'm sorry. I have something for you though." I pull her gift from out of my jackets pocket.

"Oh Daiki!" I got her a necklace with an old coin on it. The coin was from ancient Greece, I had to trade a lot for it from another group that was working near the same area as us. I had it made into a necklace because I thought it would be a good gift for her. Who would have thought I would actually given it to her though.

"It's nothing really; I just thought you might like it." She hugged me again saying that she loved it and putting it on right away. Does giving a girl you like jewelry mean something other then you're just giving her jewelry? Oh well, whatever happens…

We had just made it back to the table when it hit me. Pain, so much of it at once. I tried not to show anything on the outside. "Nakatsu." I knew it was him, it had to be. Dammit this was it. Rin had died.

I've been sort of lazy and could have had this out a lot sooner but oh well. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Heaven

One person has reviewed to my last chapter. Talk about a blow to my pride. Oh well I'll update anyways cause I've been lazy and I need something to do.

Disclaimer- Nope, nothing.

I starred at Nigmeh for a moment or two. I wasn't actually looking at her; it was more like trying to focus on keeping the pain at bay until I get to Nakatsu. He needs me now and nothing will get in my way.

I ran out of the bar not saying a thing. I think I surprised everyone because I heard them calling after me. I didn't stop until I hear a certain voice call after me. I was halfway down the street and she had tried to follow me.

I stopped running and she crashed right into me, causing us both to fall to the ground. She was okay so I didn't ask. "Where are you going?" She asked with tears in her eyes. She was so confused but I pushed her emotions away.

"I have to go." "To the hotel?" I shook my head. "To work? To the bank? To… To…" It was hard to see her like this, desperate and helpless. I guess it was sort of ironic that this is when I feel in love with her. I knew it would happen but in all the moments this was the one.

"I must go back to Japan." She bit her lip; it was getting harder to keep her tears away. It was also getting harder to refuse Nakatsu's emotions as well. "Why?" it sounded more like a gasp to me then anything.

I pulled her into a tight embrace and placed my lips on hers. She returned the kiss with love. This moment was true bliss but I had to leave. "I can't ask you to wait for me." I told her after reluctantly pulling away.

She hugged me closer. "Yes you can Daiki. You can be selfish for once and ask me not to look at another man until you return. Because if you don't ask then I'll be doing it as a waste." I felt myself feel absolute shock on my own. She would wait… Even if I never returned she would wait.

I pulled away from her and was about to go but seeing her tears fall freely in the shadow on the night… I had to kiss her once more. I don't know why. I guess it's just an impulse. "Bye." I whispered before leaving.

When I got to the airport there had only been one flight to Japan and luckily for me I was just in time to board it. I paid for the ticket with my credit card because I didn't have anything else with me. Turns out of you don't have any luggage then you don't have to go through a lot of the hassles that you would normally have to go through.

On the plane ride there I was lucky to be on a clouded flight. Everyone's emotions helped ease Nakatsu sorrow away but only a little.

When I only loved Nakatsu there was forever warmth in my heart, tiny but there. But now that I also love Nigmeh… Well now that warmth is twice as large. Don't get me wrong it's still fairly small but still.

It was too bad that the vision I had so many years ago didn't tell me that my love had moved from his old house. I was halfway there when I heard loud music coming from the house and when I got closer I saw the party going on.

Of course Nakatsu wouldn't have thrown a party right after finding out his wife died so I had to find him. If it had been anyone else I could have just tried to find him in the same way that you try and find where a bad smell or sound has come from. But no matter how far away I was from Nakatsu I felt him the same.

So I felt for Amane. She was feeling lots of confusion… I don't blame the child. She was close by because it didn't take too much effort of feel her emotions. A few blocks away I found it, their home.

The front door was locked and no one answered when I knocked. It was such a pretty house, I felt bad for smashing one of the front windows in order to get in. I rushed up the stairs of the house and entered one of the rooms, closing the door behind me and there he was.

I tried to catch my breath from running but couldn't keep my eyes off him. He saw me and automatically ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Kayashima!" It felt nice to hear him say my name after so long away but his sadness dampened the good feeling.

I hug my crying love back. "I came as soon as I felt you hurting. Took the first plane out of Egypt I could find." Nigmeh's image flashed in my mind but I pushed her away. This wasn't a time for me to be thinking of her.

"She's gone." He sobbed letting go of me. He flopped back on the bed that was against the wall. This is exactly what happened in the vision. For once I'm actually freaked out. I nodded, telling him I knew she was dead and sat next to him.

"Rin said she was going to come home early yesterday so we could spend some time together but her car ran off the road and she's gone." The pain emitting from him made me want to break down right there but I had to stay strong for him.

"She's not a ghost Nakatsu, which means that she didn't become what she hated most. She's in a better place now. Trust me on that." Rin hated ghosts for forcing her to be there fortune teller for so long but if she was one I would have seen her.

Nakatsu nodded before burying his head in my chest still crying. I rocked him that same way that you would a child until he fell asleep. I lifted him up so I could place him properly in the covers of the bed.

I walked outside of the room and felt my knees go weak. I fell to the floor and leaned against Nakatsu's door. I felt tears form in my eyes but I was too stubborn to cry now.

"Uncle Daiki?" I heard Amane's sweet voice call out to me. I faked a smile to meet her own before she hugged me in the little bear hug she was famous for. She was so sweet and innocent.

"Why are you crying?" she asked me whispering after I signaled for her to me quiet. I didn't want her to wake up her dad. "Remember what I told you about feeling things the way I do?" I asked the child.

She nodded. "Well your daddy is really sad right now. I think he just needs to be alone for a bit, okay?" she nodded again then bit her lip. She wanted to ask something but didn't know if she should. Finally she came to the conclusion in her head to ask me what I already knew she would. "Why is daddy so sad?"

I know Nakatsu and telling his daughter her mom was dead would be the hardest thing in the world. I don't want him to hurt anymore then he was already so I chose to tell her myself.

"He just misses your mommy that's all. Do you remember what I told you about heaven?" I saw tears in her eyes. I had told her all about death on my last visit before I left for Egypt; I knew this day was coming. I wanted to tell her about the great place heaven was before her mom went there because it was only after my dad died when people told me and because they only told me after he was gone it always seemed like they were lying to make me feel better. I wanted her to know it was real.

"Well your mommy went there last night. On the way she told me to tell you that she loves you and will miss you. She said that she wants you to be a good girl so when it's your turn you will be able to see her."

She hugged me again crying this time. "Are you going to stay here while mommy's gone?" I felt myself smile. "I'll stay here as long as you want. I'm gonna take care of you and your daddy until you're both all better."

That's chapter 2 guys! Man I'm wiped! I would never get these chapters done if I didn't sit down and do it all at once… or in this case the majority at once. Please review and make me the happiest thirteen and ten month year old!


	3. Harder then expected

I've been so tired lately. The only time I'm not half asleep is at night when I'm supposed to be sleeping. I guess that's what I get for getting off school for a week.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hana-Kimi, if I did then everyone would be stick people… But cute stick people! (One of my many weird talents ;D)

My very first order of business was to get rid of all the alcohol. I'm not going to risk Nakatsu becoming a drunk. There wasn't much in the house, just a few bottles of sake that were probably meant to be used for celebrations.

It was late night already but I wasn't tired. There was an eerie calm that had claimed the household and I was dragged into the feeling of it. It was times like this I could just sit there and think of nothing for hours but this wasn't the time for something like that.

When I went to check up on Nakatsu I saw that Amane had crawled in bed with her dad and fell asleep. To anyone who saw him they would think my love was sleeping but I know better.

"Do you want me to take her to her room?" I asked whispering. He looks up at me blankly. There was such confusion surrounding him. He never answered but I picked up the child and took her to the room across the hall that was obviously hers.

When I went back in Nakatsu's room he was still in the position I had left him in. I sat down on the bed and placed a hand on his cheek. "It gets easier." I tell him but he just nods. Of course I know he hadn't even heard what I said.

"You should sleep." I got up and headed for the door but he stopped me. "Kayashima," I looked towards him. My words could never describe his beauty at that moment. Confused and depressed in a dark room with the moon light from the window just hitting him so…

"You don't have any luggage do you?" I shake my head. "I'll call someone to send it to me tomorrow." He nods looking away but still looks uneasy. "The room at the end of the hall, it's a guest room so…" I smile at him. "Don't worry about me Nakatsu. I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of you."

I slept in the clothe that I had had been wearing. Most people find this uncomfortable but I think that the clothe I wear during the day are just as comfortable as anything that should be worn at night.

It was 3:06am when I heard the door open to my room. I didn't need to look to see who it was. Nakatsu tiptoed over to the side of the bed where I was sleeping and kneeled so he was eye level with me.

"C-Can I? I don't want to be alone." I could feel the tears well up his eyes. "Go ahead. Anything that will make you feel better." He fell asleep fast, within the next ten minuets or so.

I turned to face him from where I was laying. "Didn't you mother ever tell you to never cry yourself to sleep Nakatsu? It will give you nightmares" I mumbled wiping tears off his face with my thumb.

Is it strange that I though it Nigmeh then? Maybe I'm regretting leaving her so quickly but I had to come to him. No I don't regret it… she said she would wait for me. Yeah that's it, I'm going to be here a year. What if some other archeologist comes into her bar and falls in love with her? I don't want her to miss out on what could be her soul mate because of me.

I was right about him having bad dreams. It was the first time since high school that I could share his dreams. It was black all around and he stood there in the center alone and scarred. He was afraid of always being alone and… cold.

When I awoke the next morning he was hugging me in his sleep protectively, the way a husband does his. In his sleep he must think that I am Rin. Pain that hasn't come to me on it's own for many years washed over me.

I gently crawled out from his embrace and went to check on Amane. She wasn't in her room but when I went to the kitchen I saw her trying to fix breakfast for everyone. It was a cute sight really to see such a small child trying to reach things in the high cupboards all by herself.

"Would you like some help?" I asked making her aware that I was in the room. She shook her head and turned back towards the counter where a bag of flour was resting. She reached her tiny hands up to reach it, her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration and then the bag fell right on her head.

I hurried over to her. "Amane? Are you in there?" I asked trying to wipe the powder from her eyes. She started to feel helpless then. "I'm supposed to cook and clean now because mommy's gone but I can't!"

I looked at the child in shock that I wasn't really feeling. "Who said you have to cook and clean?" She sniffed in hailing some flower causing her to sneeze a bit. "That's what mommy did and I'm the only girl so now I have to."

I smiled at her even though what she said did bother me a bit. Hadn't I made it clear I was going to take care of her and Nakatsu? "You," I started trying to clean her up a bit. "Don't have to do a thing. I'll do all the cleaning and I'll do all the cooking. Go take a bath and get this stuff off you and when you get out I'll have breakfast made."

When she left the room I cleaned up the flour off the floor and got to work. I haven't been in Japan or had Japanese food over the year in which I had learned to cook. I only knew how to made Arabic dishes and hoped that they would be okay with it until I picked up a few normal recipes. I had to stop by the supper market real fast to pick up a few things that they didn't have in the house.

When I was finished the whole table was filled with food. I had made everything from humus to eggs. Not forgetting the tea of course. The moment the water stopped from Amane's bath Nakatsu awoke.

He was content at first, then confused and then finally depressed. He came down to the kitchen in such a sluggish manor that his daughter was already dressed by the time he reached the last step.

He sat down at the table before he noticed all the food before him. I don't think he noticed the food until his elbow landed in some jelly. He blinked twice then looked up at me. "Since when do you cook?"

"Since a few months ago." I answered sitting down. Amane came down the stairs a few minuets later all clean and flour free. She was wearing a bark blue summer dress with the back unzipped all the way because she couldn't reach it.

She asked Nakatsu to help her and he did but I don't think that he was really sure of what was going on around him. He had a constant confusion around him that wouldn't go away.

It wasn't a happy breakfast of course. There was no talking unless one of them asked me what something was or how to eat it. They both missed Rin, and they should. I didn't mind the silence though. As long as I knew I was helping them I would be able to withstand almost everything.

"You should call your work and tell them you won't be able to make it." I told my love as I cleaned up after everyone was done. Amane had gone to her room to… color I think it was? Well something like that.

"Job…?" I starred at him for a moment. "Don't you advertise for sports equipment still?" It took him a long moment for this to register in his head. "I forgot." He looked just like a child that had just been scolded by his mother.

"Go get dressed and I'll call for you, just tell me the number." He shook his head. "It's okay Kayashima, I can do it." For obvious reasons I doubted this but nodded anyways. He slowly made his way up the stairs.

After washing all of the dishes I sat back down at the table. I rested my elbows on the table and rubbed my eyes. This was going to be harder then I expected.

I'm so sorry that I'm taking a lot longer to update then I did with my last story. My sister doesn't let me on the computer now a days because we have new internet…Please tell me what you think and review!


	4. Child

So I started reading Absolute Boyfriend. It's really funny and I recommend it to everyone! But yeah so I was listening to "Coin Operated Boy" by Dresden Dolls and I was sort of thinking that that song should be the theme song for the people who sell the robot sex toys like Night. (I forgot their name)

Disclaimer- I hate disclaiming because it's just so painfully obvious I don't Hana-Kimi.

The first few weeks of taking care of Nakatsu and his daughter went by slower then I thought possible. I like to think that it's getting better but I just can never tell. One moment Amane is happily playing with a toy and then the next she bursts out in tears.

Nakatsu isn't as confused as he was those first few days although he still does like to spend the nights in my bed. Of course I would never object him anything so I let him. Even when we shared a dorm we had never been literally this close before.

I had called for my clothe a few days after being in the house with them and used Nakatsu's in the time while I waited for it to get to me. When I had called one of my friends had answered, he thought that I had been arrested or something because he didn't know where I went.

I told him about Rin and he said he would be glad to mail me my things. "It's just too bad you can't still be here, we're finding some nice things. With you here we would twice as more! Maybe even another tomb!" he laughed at this but I wasn't in the laughing mood but I did try and sound amused.

I gave him the address of the house and my suit case arrived a week later. I didn't open it or even let anyone else know I had gotten it. I waited until Nakatsu went off the store to buy a few things.

Amane was sitting on my bed silently and watched me as I opened my things. I arranged the clothe in the dressers and closet until there was nothing left but a box in the suit case. I hadn't been sure what it was at first since it was so big.

"Open it Uncle Daiki!" I did exactly what she said. Inside was a bunch of artifacts that I had made very clear I was going to keep when they were first discovered and then a picture of Nigmeh.

"She's really pretty, who is she?" I smiled. "She's a friend of mine from Egypt." The picture was a head shot only. It looked professional so it was probably a school picture. She had her dark hair down and it was straightened but layered… or whatever it's called. Her head was leaning to the side in a cute but seductive manor that she probably was unaware of at the time. She was wearing a dark blue button down shirt but that was all I could see.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Amane asked. Girlfriend? I never really thought about that really. Is that was Nigmeh was to me? "I guess so." In the time I'd been here I have to admit that this was the first time since the first night since I though about my new love. Is that bad?

Then my mind flashed to Nakatsu walking into my room and seeing her picture sitting there on my dresser. I don't think that he would be able to handle that. I turn to the child playing with the photo.

"How about we keep her a secret from you dad, okay?" she nodded. All children loved secrets. "You know when you grow up you'll be twice as pretty as she is." The child seemed to glow at this. "Will I be prettier then mommy was?" I nod. She hugged me tightly and then ran off somewhere.

I placed Nigmeh's picture at the bottom of a drawer. I didn't put it there to be rude or anything; I just couldn't risk anything with Nakatsu in this state of mourning. I just want to protect him from everything and anything.

Not too long later he came back from the store and the phone rang. Before I could get it I heard him great the person on the other end. I picked up the other line to see who it was. Okay so I'm not his mother to be monitoring his calls but I wanted to know, sue me.

"Yes I'm calling from the doctor's office about Rin Nakatsu." Dammit! He didn't say anything so the nurse kept on going. "After Rin's last appointment the doctor ran some test and I would like to say congratulations, your wife it pregnant!"

He must have dropped the phone because I heard a thud from downstairs. I hug up the other line and ran down stairs to him. I found the groceries scattered all over the floor of the hallway and he had flung himself onto the couch in the living room.

"Nakatsu?" I ask sitting on the arms rest of the couch. He was hugging a pillow as if his life depended on it. "Her funeral is tomorrow… Should I tell them to add our baby to the ceremony?"

The question struck me as add but it was obvious he had known I was on the other line. "I don't think that it works that way." "But the both of them died… There should be a funeral for both."

He reminded me so much of a child right then as he sat up with that look of innocence upon him. "You're not sad because you could have had another child?" I stated more then asked but he got the idea.

"I don't think feeling that way is going to bring her back… I need to go back to normal. Amane needs… she needs a dad and I think I stopped pushing that position onto you." He smiled weakly at me.

"She's going back to school on Monday, you should take her." He nodded. "I think I should go back to work too. I have to go into the real world again, even if I'm alone now." I shook my head. "You're not alone Nakatsu, I'll be here for you for as long as you need me. And you'll always have your daughter as well."

He nodded. "Rin's funeral is tomorrow, I should take a shower." I watched him go upstairs. He's doing so much better when I thought that this would make things worse. But wow, he was going to have another child! I don't think the world could have handled another little Nakatsu's running around although I do believe if the second child would have been more like him the adorableness would be intoxicating.

Heck yes! A mini Nakatsu would be so damn cute! Anyone who disagrees does not know the meaning of cute. Okay well please review. I know this chapter sucked but still…


	5. Noe comes for a visit

My internet is broken –sob-. I've been very neglectful to this story and I feel really bad so while my internet is gone I'll try and finish it so when the internet is back all of you wonderful readers will have a nice surprise.

Disclaimer- If I owned Hana-Kimi… Well that would mean that I would have to have some awesome skill that I only pretend to have.

It's been a few months since Rin's funeral. I heard a lot of people say it was a _nice _service. I honestly will never know why people say that. It wasn't nice, it was sad. Amane stuck to me and Nakatsu like glue and still hasn't really let go yet.

Noe came but no one else from our high school friends came. In movies it is times like these when we get together with our past and reminisce while the future so bitterly tears us apart but this is the movies and most of our past has decided to stay away for whatever reasons they have.

Noe stayed in Nakatsu's house, in the room right next to mine. He hadn't wanted to be a burden on Nakatsu right after Rin's death but with me as acting "house wife" I insisted. Maybe it's something that I picked up from being in Egypt for so long but it seemed like an insult to not let a friend stay in your home when they visited.

I was never really friends with him in high school to tell the truth. He was always scarred of ghosts and everything, I'm sure you all remember. Over the time that has passed though that really doesn't matter anymore.

It made Nakatsu really happy to have him there. Would a normal person be jealous because of that? I remember all I could feel were his half hidden smiles and blushes when Noe mentioned an embarrassing story in front of his daughter.

Well it turns out that Noe ended up being a writer. He was famous for three of the most gruesome horror stories out on the market. He said that all of his books are based off of the stories that he would partially overhear when he was plugging his ears when I told everyone about past experiences of my ghost friends and some of the ones I had myself.

He had probably been there for only three days when I got a phone call from Egypt. It was from Nigmeh. She calls me every other week and I call her the weeks she doesn't me. Most of the time I would just listen to her talk, I never thought I would miss someone like I do her, and it would be enough.

I was lying on my bed and she was telling me about all the places she wanted to take me when I got back, I hadn't been completely listening though. Amane was on my mind, she had scrapped her knee earlier that day.

"Petra." She stated as if she had discovered the answer to a problem she had been pondering. "Huh?" I asked. "Petra. Surely you've heard of it! It's in Jordan and the most beautiful place I've been too. I went there when I was thirteen and have been wanting to go back ever since."

"That would sound nice." "You would love it there. I'm pretty sure that it was never searched like the pyramids or anything like that. It's just like a gold mine waiting to be explored."

I heard someone coming towards my room. He opened the room to my door before I could say anything to Nigmeh. "Who are you talking to Kayashima? It's late." He asked rubbing his eye.

I hadn't really noticed it was late. Maybe because Nigmeh was so awake that I was feeling her emotions and there was a large time difference. "I'll have to call you back." I told my new love. "Okay Daiki, remember I miss you. Bye!" "Bye."

I turned back to Noe. "Who was that?" He asked again but this time with more curiosity to see who I was talking to so late instead of trying to find out who I was talking to so late that woke him up.

"A friend." I answered so absent mindedly I wasn't even sure I had said anything at all. He raised an eyebrow. "Could this friend possible be of the other gender?" He asked slyly. I mentally smacked him but only sighed.

"Yes." He looked at me as if I had been hiding candy from him or something like that. "You have a girlfriend? Who is she? What's her name? What does she look like?" He was walking so loud that I thought that he might awake everyone else in the house.

I placed my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. He did after a moment and watched me intently. I had been caught and now I had to tell him all about the belly dancer I had fallen for my last night in Egypt.

I silently walked over to the dresser I had placed her photo in and handed it to him. He looked it over approvingly. "She's nice Kayashima. What does she do?" I tried to hide a smile. He would get a kick out of me dating a dancer. "She works in a bar."

"Like a bartender?" He asked and I shook my head. "Belly dancer." His mouth hung open. "You got a belly dancer?" I let the smile show a little. "Yes? Why?" I loved playing with people like this because I knew that it was almost impossible for someone else to play my emotions against me like this.

"Oh nothing. That's really great man. You're one of the lucky ones." He paused for a moment. "Does Nakatsu know?" His voice lowered a little and I shook my head sitting down on my bed. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing. When some more time passes by it'll probably be better. You're the reason he's getting through this on one piece. You're his life line." It was nice to have someone say that to me because even though I'll never admit it to anyone else, I was starting to doubt my presence was really that important.

Noe left a few days later back to his home. He came out with a new book shortly after. It was his normal horror but with a twist of romance. It was dedicated to me. "_You make the words just flow from me. Good luck Kayashima. You have sacrificed more then I thought possible for a person to give for your friends._"

I think I'm slowing making the story better from the last two chapters that I admit sucked. I hope you all feel the same. The end of this story is coming soon, possibly in the next or one after the next chapter unless I get another idea to end it then the one I'm currently planning. Please review!


	6. The end

Wanna hear how stupid I am? I thought I lost all of my files and I started to freak out. Then I realized that the only thing that happened was that they weren't in order anymore. I feel like such a blonde right now. No offense to blonde's or anything, I just meant I felt like what blonde's are normally stereotyped to be… I'm going to stop talking now.

Disclaimer- -sigh-

It's almost spring again now. Time has certainly flown passed me like it never has before. I first arrived in Japan last spring. Things are… good.

Nakatsu's work has been going well for him. He has put out a few new marketing ideas that have been pure gold… Or at least that's what his boss said when he came over the house for dinner.

I can now say that I can cook Japanese food pretty well. At first it was a disaster but then I found some old cook book and it wasn't that bad.

Nigmeh still calls me although the phone calls aren't as consistent as they were at first. I'm missing her which I can say is my own emotion. Well… Actually there is a slight chance that it isn't. The difference between mine and Nakatsu's emotions is very close to impossible to know the difference between for me. I guess we've been together for so long that it's only natural.

Amane is six now. She had a large birthday party with all of her friends from school. Nakatsu's mother came too. She had been touring Europe and hadn't had the time to visit as much as she wanted to. She feels terrible for not being around after Rin's death and I can tell she's genuine.

I started teaching at the local college. Spending time alone in that house when everyone is gone reminds me of my own emotionless self that I normally forget about when around other people.

It's dare I say it, fun. The kids really are interested in what I did in Egypt. One day after my lecture I was gathering my things and a student came up to me with some papers. I thought he wanted help with the paper I had assigned.

He had a bunch of papers that he had printed from the internet. "I found these while researching something else and I thought you would be interested." Before I could really say anything else he had left.

Surprise, the papers he had given me were about my discovery of the tomb on my last say in Egypt. It turns out that my friend had been a lost pharaoh. No wonder he had been so bossy when I wanted to take a break from digging.

I found a certain part of the article entertaining. "_The lucky archeologist who made this wonderful discovery was a man named Daiki Kayashima. We were not able to get an interview with him however because it seems that he has been missing ever since the discovery._"

I'm MIA to the world. Apparently my friends thought that would make a more interesting story then me just going back to Japan to help a friend after his wife died. There's a picture of me on the papers. I was looking at some papers while diggers bustled around me. I don't remember there ever being a camera so I guess I was really concentrating to not have noticed it.

I took the papers back with me and put them in the same place I keep Nigmeh's picture. I'm not sure why I did that. I don't even think I'm hiding these things from Nakatsu anymore. I'm just hiding them for the sake of keeping my year in Egypt to myself. Make sense? Yeah I didn't think so either.

It was a big surprise to me when I came home one day from the college and found all of that stuff on my bed. The collection had started just as a picture, then as a picture and some papers but without me even realizing it I had put so much other stuff in there as well. I had put anything that reminded me of Nigmeh in there; I even had a travel brochure for Petra.

I found my roommate from so many years before in his own room. "Nakatsu." I knew he had found my stuff but I wasn't sure how he was taking it. He was sitting in a chair, his back to me.

I felt happiness emitting from him. He turned around with a grin on his face. "Wha-?" I was taken back that he was so happy he hugged me. "You had no idea how worried about you I was Kayashima!"

I didn't understand so I said so. 'What are you talking about?" He wouldn't stop grinning. "After I got over my own losses I started paying more attention to you. All you did was cook clean and take care of Amane and me. You never talked about your year in Egypt and the only thing I've seen you do that you enjoy is teaching.

"It's like you're life's purpose was to take care of me and my daughter. So today I got back from work early and decided to help you out by putting away the laundry when I noticed the drawer filled with stuff. Aw man you had me worried there for awhile!" He was so ecstatic I couldn't keep the smile off my own face.

"You're making me unnaturally happy Nakatsu. Why did finding my stuff make you happy?" He calmed down a little; probably because he knew me smiling from his own happiness was making me uncomfortable if not unnatural looking.

"Here I'll show you why I was so happy." He led me to my room and picked up the picture of Nigmeh. "For a while I thought Rin's prediction was going to come true. I thought you would never find love and never get married."

He remembered. An emotion I had never known before came upon me. I felt tears come to my eyes and hugged him tightly. "You're year is up buddy." He whispered when I let go of him.

"I-I… She said that we would never see each other again after this year." I reminded him with difficulty. Something strange was happening to me. I couldn't feel the emotions of the woman next door anymore.

"You're Daiki Kayashima." He told me as if who I was had any significance. "If there's anyone who could change there own future then it would be you." I stare at him. "You're not the kid everyone leaves behind anymore." He just nodded. "I know, I've finally caught up with you guys."

As soon as Amane got home from school the goodbyes started. She was sad to see me go but the funny thing is that I could barely feel her sadness. It was all drifting away. The only one I could steel feel clearly as day was Nakatsu.

When I hugged him goodbye I could feel him. When I was on the plane, a good number of feet off the ground he was still with me when no one else was. I was feeling things that I never felt when away from him.

When I landed in Egypt the first thing I did was go over to my love's home. I knocked twice on the door and she soon opened up. Before she could say a word I covered her lips with my own. I didn't need to have empathy or to be able read her aura to know way she was feeling because I was feeling the same exact thing.

THE END

Well that is the end of my Daiki Kayashima story. I'm sorry about how long it took to finish but my internet was dead like I mentioned before. Please review and tell me what you think. –smile-


End file.
